Família Disfuncional
by Matatabi-san
Summary: Todas as manhãs eram iguais, Ichimaru acordava correndo pela casa, Rin o seguia com medo que ele se machucasse, Kakashi entrava pela janela, Naruto acordava Sasuke o apalpando e Obito acordava com os gritos. M para palavrões.
1. Prólogo: Família Disfuncional

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**N/A:** NaruSasu. Obito e Rin vivos, casados e com um pirralho. Naruto pervertido e perturbado. Sasuke corando e Kakashi, bem... Sendo Kakashi.

* * *

**Prólogo: **Família Disfuncional

* * *

Numa residência de classe média o silêncio reinava pela manhã e todos os moradores do local estavam dormindo pacificamente, até agora.

– BOM DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Uma criança de quatro anos com cabelos negros correu pelo corredor da casa saltitando e acordando todos com seus gritos

– ICHIMARU NÃO CORRA! – Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos despenteados gritou saindo de seu quarto

– KAA-CHAN BOM DIA! – Ichimaru gritou alegre ignorando o aviso de sua mãe

– CALE A BOCA PIRRALHO VOCÊ VAI ACORDA SASU-CHAN! – Um adolescente loiro gritou da porta de seu quarto, seus cabelos longos estavam despenteados e apontando para todas as direções.

– AH! UMA BRUXA! MAMÃE ME PROTEGE! – Ichimaru gritou novamente quando viu o adolescente de óculos escuros

– BRUXA É A SUA MÃE! – O adolescente loiro gritou mostrando o dedo médio para a criança

– QUEM É BRUXA AQUI? – A mulher de cabelos castanhos gritou irritada, uma veia pulsava visivelmente em sua testa

– Ni-niguém – O loiro gaguejou e rapidamente entrou para seu próprio quarto fechando a porta com medo de que Rin percebesse que ele havia mostrado o dedo médio para seu filho

– ACHO BOM! E É MELHOR DA PRÓXIMA VEZ... EI A ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ NARUTO?! – Rin gritou frustrada ao ver que o Uzumaki havia escapado do sermão

– DA PRÓXIMA VEZ VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA! – Rin gritou da porta e Naruto tremeu de medo antes de correr para pegar suas coisas para tomar banho

A primeira coisa que o Uzumaki fez foi dominar a selva que ele chamava de cabelo, sua franja e os fios mais curtos que ficavam do lado de seu rosto estavam uma bagunça e seu cabelo estava completamente emaranhado. Depois de alguns minutos pondo os fios no lugar Naruto pegou suas coisas e olhou com cuidado pela fresta da porta e ao não ver sinal de Rin o Jinchuuriki correu para o banheiro antes que Sasuke acordasse e ficasse duas horas arrumando seu cabelo.

* * *

Obito estava tendo um sonho bom, ele estava com Rin, seu sensei e seu clã estavam vivos, ele não tinha que cuidar de nenhum pirralho psicopata (ou aprendiz a psicopata), Kakashi tinha uma mulher que o domasse e o impedisse de entrar na casa dos outros pela janela e lesse pornô em público. Mas logo seu sonho se desfez e com ele se foi seu sensei, seu clã e a mulher fictícia de Kakashi.

Aproveitando seus últimos momentos de paz Obito puxou o edredom mais para si, sabendo que Rin já havia levantado da cama e já provavelmente já estava alimentando a pequena bola de energia que era seu filho, o Uchiha abriu um olho e olhou para o relógio vendo que ainda era 6:34 da manhã, notando que tudo ainda estava muito silencioso o shinobi se permitiu pensar que hoje seria um dia calmo.

**THUMP!**

– _Sasu-chan isso doeu_ – A voz falsamente magoada de Naruto soou

– _NARUTO PARE DE ME AGARRAR CARALHO!_ – A voz irritada de Sasuke ecoou pela casa

Parece que Obito pensou cedo demais.

– _O que posso fazer se você dorme só de boxers, eu vejo seu traseiro e fico tentado..._ – Naruto disse descaradamente. Obito pediu a Kami que os dois adolescentes não tivessem tendo essa conversa na frente de seu filho.

– _Sim Naruto, eu uso boxers... NO MEU QUARTO!_ – A voz de Sasuke aumentou e Obito pôs o travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça

– _Maa Sasuke se acalme_ – A voz de Kakashi soou no corredor apaziguando a situação e Obito comemorou internamente

– _Da próxima vez eu queimo você, eu juro _– A voz irritada de Sasuke soou e em seguida uma batida de porta foi ouvida.

– _Tudo o que você diz Sasu-chan _– Naruto disse um pouco mais alto para que o Uchiha afeminado ouvisse

– _NÃO ME CHAME DE SASU-CHAN PORRA!_ – Sasuke gritou revoltado

– _SASUKE NÃO XINGUE! _– Rin gritou do primeiro andar

Todas as manhãs eram iguais, Ichimaru acordava correndo pela casa, Rin o seguia com medo que ele se machucasse, Kakashi entrava pela janela, Naruto acordava Sasuke o apalpando e Obito acordava com os gritos.

* * *

**N/A:** Prólogo curto, porém acho que dá pra ter um gostinho de como vai ser, não vou dizer que contém humor porque eu perdi o jeito, enfim, review.


	2. 001: Mau Pressentimento

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo Um:** Mau pressentimento

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei a postar porque estou fazendo um shimeji do Kisame hehe

* * *

_Estava escuro._

_Não importa para aonde eu olhasse, eu só via negro._

_Eu era como um demônio enjaulado._

_Que só era permitido sair para a matança._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

Quando o Uchiha mais velho desceu já devidamente vestido com seu uniforme Jounin ele se deparou com uma cena muito familiar, Rin já estava vestida com o uniforme Jounin padrão e o jaleco branco para trabalhar no hospital e colocava o café da manhã em cima da grande mesa. A cadeira da ponta estava vazia, do seu lado direito era aonde Rin iria se sentar e ao seu lado estava Ichimaru vestido com um par de bermudas verde musgo e uma camisa laranja, a criança de quatro anos estava sentado olhando ansiosamente para a comida que sua mãe havia feito.

No outro lado da mesa estava Naruto, o Uzumaki estava vestido com suas habituais calças negras com bandagens cobrindo parte das canelas, uma camisa branca de mangas e o haori negro que acabava um pouco acima de seus joelhos. O genin estava com o cotovelo direito na mesa e sua mão apoiava seu rosto e sua mão livre estava em sua coxa, apesar de que Obito desconfiava de que estava na coxa de Sasuke, pois ao seu lado estava um Sasuke muito corado, na outra ponta estava Kakashi sentando esperando pacientemente para seu velho companheiro de equipe se sentar.

– Bom dia – Obito disse se sentando, o Uchiha deu um beijo na testa de sua esposa e olhou desconfiado para o filho de seu sensei, que comia calmamente enquanto mantinha uma mão em sua coxa, ou como Obito desconfiava, na coxa de Sasuke.

O café da manhã da família havia sido silencioso, claro que houve algumas reclamações de Ichimaru querendo ir para a Academia Shinobi, Sasuke dando tapas ocasionais em Naruto por não conseguir controlar suas mãos, Rin reclamando por Kakashi ler enquanto comia e Naruto reclamando por Kakashi manter o maldito genjutsu no rosto.

Minutos depois todos já haviam comido e escovados os dentes, claro que ainda houve uma pausa para as reclamações de Naruto por Sasuke querer fazer seu cabelo novamente e mais exclamações de Ichimaru querendo ir para a Academia, depois disso todos saíram de casa e Obito desejou boa sorte para Naruto e Sasuke que estavam indo para as atribuições de equipe.

* * *

Quando Naruto e Sasuke chegaram a sua sala de aula foi a mesma coisa de sempre, as meninas deram gritos irritantes e os garotos ganharam um olhar azedo no rosto. Sasuke se moveu para se sentar ignorando as chamadas de outras garotas e sentou numa mesa vazia, logo outra pessoa se sentou ao seu lado, porém não era nenhuma fangirl, e sim Naruto.

O maldito pervertido Naruto.

Sasuke queria realmente esganar Kakashi por transformar o Uzumaki num pervertido.

Talvez seja por um milagre maldito no instante em que Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke o mesmo não o apalpou como normalmente fazia, o que surpreendeu Sasuke, bastante. Naruto era um pervertido aberto e na maior parte do tempo estava cantando as garotas de sua turma, apesar de que não as agarrava e Sasuke sabia o motivo.

O Uchiha ainda se lembrava das palavras que o fez corar como um tomate.

"_Sasuke, depois que eu conheci a maciez do seu traseiro eu não encontrei nenhum igual, então desisti de procurar e resolvi apalpar somente você, seu traseiro me conquistou."_

Claro que depois dessa declaração o Uzumaki ganhou um bom olho roxo.

Que, diga-se de passagem, durou apenas algumas horas devido a recuperação acelerada de Naruto.

Voltando ao ponto, Naruto não havia o agarrado ou o provocado, o que era estranho, Naruto adorava constrangê-lo em público.

– O que houve? – Sasuke se virou para o menino maior e o questionou

– Do que está falando? – Naruto perguntou com um tom descontraído, Sasuke não conseguia saber a exata expressão do Uzumaki devido aos seus óculos escuros, mas ele sabia dizer que Naruto estava tenso, seu pé mexia nervosamente e ele tamborilava as unhas compridas na mesa.

– Eu não sou idiota dobe, derrame o feijão – O adolescente de 13 anos reclamou irritado, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Naruto suspirou.

– Eu perdi uma aposta hoje – Naruto disse e continuou rapidamente – Foi coisa pequena, ainda assim, eu perdi – O Uzumaki disse nervoso.

– E? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha fina esperando uma continuação

– Antes dessa derrota eu só perdi uma aposta em toda minha curta vida, e sabe o que aconteceu depois? – Naruto perguntou e não esperou resposta – Eu precisei usar esses óculos, o tempo inteiro – O Jinchuuriki terminou e em seguida se levantou.

– Ei a onde você vai? – Sasuke perguntou confuso

– Tomar um ar – Naruto disse e em seguida saiu da sala, não querendo que as fangirls voassem em cima de si mesmo Sasuke seguiu Naruto para o telhado da escola e se sentou ao seu lado em silêncio.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio o Uchiha decidiu continuar a conversa que estavam tendo na sala.

– Então você usa esses óculos estúpidos porque perdeu a aposta? – Sasuke questionou franzindo as sobrancelhas levemente

– Sim, mas a aposta que perdi não envolveu usar os óculos, na verdade eu havia perdido uma aposta tão estúpida quanto a de hoje, foi um bilhete de loteria – Naruto disse vagamente e Sasuke esperou uma continuação, porém não o obteve

– E o que fez você usar os óculos? – Sasuke perguntou irritado

– Isso é história pra outra hora – Naruto falou enquanto se levantava – Vamos indo, Iruka vai está na sala em breve – O Uzumaki se virou para ir embora, porém Sasuke segurou seu pulso e fez um ato inesperado.

Ele o abraçou.

– Não se preocupe, nada de ruim vai acontecer, eu tenho certeza – Sasuke sussurrou, seus dedos finos acariciavam levemente o tecido macio da camisa branca do Uzumaki, em seguida Sasuke sentiu Naruto pegar suas mãos com cuidado e beijá-las levemente

– Obrigado – Naruto disse antes de se soltar de Sasuke – Agora vamos Sasu-chan, ou Iruka vai achar que estou comendo você – O Jinchuuriki deu um sorriso pervertido – Não que eu me incomode – Naruto deslizou uma mão para a cintura do Uchiha e olhou sugestivamente para o mesmo.

**WHACK!**

– Sasu-chan isso dói! – O Uzumaki reclamou enquanto tirava sua mão que agora estava vermelha

– Pervertido – Um Sasuke fumegante resmungou enquanto descia para a sala

* * *

As atribuições de equipe foram irritantes e o discurso de Iruka fez que Naruto caísse no sono, e o Uzumaki só escapou ileso por causa dos óculos escuros, e por não ser pego o Jinchuuriki acordou somente depois que o professor liberou todos para almoçar.

– Huh... Em que equipe eu estou Sasu-chan? – O shinobi de cabelos loiros perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava

– Equipe sete – O Uchiha resmungou enquanto se levantava

– É? E quem são meus companheiros de equipe? – Naruto perguntou enquanto seguia Sasuke para fora da sala

– A garota Haruno e eu – Sasuke disse visivelmente irritado enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso

– A garota Haruno? – Naruto murmurou e em seguida bocejou – Ela tem o cabelo rosa, às vezes me pergunto se aquela cor é natural... E ela não tem peitos, se não fosse pela a voz irritante eu jurava que ela era um garoto – O Uzumaki resmungou enquanto descia as escadas.

– A onde vamos almoçar? Rin não deixou comida preparada em casa – O garoto de cabelos negros perguntou despreocupado

– Podemos ir à churrascaria – Naruto falou pensativo e logo abriu um sorriso – Um encontro romântico, que tal? – O Jinchuuriki perguntou com um sorriso

**WHACK!**

– Porra Sasu-chan isso dói – Naruto resmungou enquanto segurava seu braço direito que havia sido alvo do tapa do outro genin

– Não me chame de Sasu-chan caralho – O Uchiha corado praguejou enquanto seguia em direção à churrascaria, enquanto isso as pessoas da rua olhavam entediados ao ver a cena tão familiar.

– Você é tão quente quando fala palavrão Sasu-chan, se continuar assim eu vou ficar duro no meio da rua – Naruto se esqueceu de sua dor momentânea e sorriu lascivamente para Sasuke que olhou muito puto para o Uzumaki a ponto de que poderia ser visto uma veia pulsando na testa do Uchiha.

**THUMP!**

– Vá se foder – O Uchiha insultou ao Uzumaki depois de lhe dar um soco potente, mas ao invés de recuar o shinobi de cabelos loiros agiu como se não tivesse sido atingido.

– Maa, eu prefiro _lhe_ foder – Naruto disse descaradamente e Sasuke sentiu seu rosto atingir um novo nível de vermelho.

– AAAAARG EU DESISTO! – Sasuke gritou e puxou seus próprios cabelos, em seguida o Uchiha correu para a direção contrária

– Sasu-chan a onde vai? – O genin loiro perguntou confuso

– PARA O INFERNO! – Sasuke gritou antes de sair da visão do Jinchuuriki

– Que estresse – O Uzumaki murmurou entediado – Mas ele fica bonito estressado – Naruto murmurou abrindo um sorriso e em seguida começou a caminhar em direção ao genin de cabelos negros

* * *

Mizuki era Chuunin promissor, ele era um shinobi determinado, atento, rápido e fugaz, ele era habilidoso com espadas e vinha melhorando seu ninjutsu a cada dia, ainda assim o Sandaime lhe confinou na Academia Shinobi. E não havia trabalho mais degradante para um shinobi do que ensinar um bando de pirralhos mal criados, e para Mizuki o trabalho na Academia era humilhante em dobro.

Ele era jovem e inteligente, ele era habilidoso e estava disposto a fazer de tudo para subir nas fileiras shinobi, mas ao invés disso ele havia sido confinado a está prisão. Ser um professor de Academia era além de humilhante, tedioso, na maior parte do tempo os professores tinham que levar trabalho para casa.

Normalmente professores de Academia eram shinobis que preferiam o sossego de ter um trabalho estável e seguro dentro do vilarejo e não gostavam no serviço pesado, mas Mizuki não era desse tipo, ele nunca foi, ele era um shinobi de sangue quente que gostava da adrenalina das batalhas, das lutas difíceis e do derramamento de sangue.

Outro fator que incomodava o Chuunin era o salário de baixo nível, recebendo pouco por um trabalho difícil fazia com que os nervos de Mizuki estourassem, o trabalho na Academia exigia atenção, paciência e dedicação, normalmente era de se esperar que os professores tivessem um salario bom, mas ao invés disso recebiam uma miséria que os impedia de crescer em habilidade como um shinobi e crescer financeiramente.

E por essas e outras Mizuki andou pensando em fugir de Konoha.

E por mais irônico que seja o Chuunin havia encontrado alguém disposto a ajuda-lo.

Mizuki não sabia o nome de sua ponte para seu líder por questões de segurança, porém ele sabia quem era seu novo mestre. (1)

Orochimaru, o Sannin Hebi.

Mizuki deveria executar uma missão para provar sua fidelidade a Orochimaru, na verdade o Chuunin teria que executar duas missões, porém uma delas era extremamente fácil, já a outra exigia o máximo de suas habilidades.

Agora Mizuki estava indo para executar sua primeira missão, o Chuunin sorriu satisfeito enquanto andava em direção a criança pequena de cabelos negros.

* * *

Obito bocejou entediado quando ouviu o Sandaime soltar um palavrão de dentro de seu escritório. Desde o massacre do seu clã os anciões haviam se tornado um pé no saco, não foi a toa que duas semanas depois do massacre os sacos velhos exigiram que ele e Rin se casassem e tivessem inúmeros herdeiros, e um dos velhos (Obito não sabia dizer qual era, para eles todos eram sacos de rugas idênticos) até sugeriu que Obito tivesse mais de uma mulher, e é claro que a indicação foi logo descartada por causa do acesso de raiva de Rin.

Enfim, um mês depois Obito e Rin acabaram cedendo a pressão dos anciões, pois os velhos haviam ameaçado prender os dois por traição caso não se casassem e tivessem um filho e o casal se viu obrigado a cumprir a decisão do conselho. Não entendam mal, Obito e Rin se amavam e o Uchiha ama seu filho que se parece com uma bola de energia, porém o Jounin preferia que as coisas não tivessem ocorrido nesta ordem, na verdade o shinobi de cabelos negros preferia ter engravidado Rin antes do massacre, ele gostaria de ter visto a cara de um Fugaku muito puto.

Agora o Uchiha era secretário do Hokage, foi uma precaução dos anciões para que o Sharingan não ficasse em perigo, o que era uma merda, mas Obito não iria reclamar, Kakashi havia se tornado um Jounin-sensei, não há castigo pior que esse, quer dizer, há sim, castigo maior é se Kakashi se tornar sensei de Naruto e Sasuke.

Ao se lembrar do Uzumaki pervertido e do Uchiha mau humorado Obito riu imaginando o trabalho que o pobre Jounin teria.

* * *

Havia uma menina na creche de Ichimaru, essa menina tinha longos cabelos castanhos, era tímida e estranha e sempre corava quando o via, certa vez os valentões tomaram seu almoço e a menina estranha dividiu sua comida (que era muito boa por sinal), ela também havia divido seu lápis de cera quando ele havia esquecido os seus e por isso quando as outras crianças haviam o chamado para brincar de pique esconde o pequeno Uchiha decidiu chama-la também.

E ainda assim Ichimaru não conseguia se lembrar do nome da bela garota.

Sua mãe havia o deixado de manhã na creche e agora era hora do almoço e ele e todas as outras crianças estavam brincando de pique esconde e a menina bonita que Ichimaru não conseguia lembrar o nome estava os procurando. O pequeno Uchiha escondeu um riso com a mão quando viu a menina que devia procura-lo se aproximar e animado o garoto se preparou para correr para o local a onde a menina havia contado anteriormente, porém antes que conseguisse mover um passo sequer um pano foi posto em seu rosto e instantes depois o Uchiha de quatro anos desmaiou.

* * *

Mizuki sorriu satisfeito ao ver a criança desmaiar em seus braços, sua missão mais fácil era capturar o mais novo Uchiha e isso ele já havia feito, agora era só completar sua outra missão e logo ele estaria fora deste buraco.

O Chuunin saiu apressadamente e não notou uma menina de cabelos castanhos observando toda a cena.

* * *

Naruto sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo enquanto comia Ramen no Ichiraku, o Jinchuuriki uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão, pois hoje era um dia claro de sol.

– Algo errado dobe? – Sasuke perguntou depois de engolir um dos muitos narutos flutuando por sua tigela

– Huh... Não – O genin loiro se mexeu desconfortável, alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que algo ruim estava acontecendo.

Quando se iniciou as atribuições de equipe Naruto bocejou preguiçosamente e esperou por seu sensei e para sua decepção o Jinchuuriki percebeu que a maioria dos Jounins eram homens, o que era uma merda. Porém quando metade da sala estava vazia uma bela mulher de olhos vermelhos e uma roupa fácil de tirar entrou na sala, a kunoichi tinha um expressão rígida e séria e ao vê-la o Uzumaki deu um salto e olhou extasiado para a morena.

– Time oito, me sigam – A Jounin disse autoritária e saiu da sala sem dizer mais uma palavra, e enquanto isso Naruto seguia os olhos sedentos as pernas torneadas da Jounin

– Sasu-chan acho que você tem concorrência – Naruto disse assim que a bela Jounin saiu de sala

**WHACK!**

– Dobe – Sasuke rosnou irritado enquanto o Uzumaki colocava a mão no braço dolorido – E eu não tenho concorrência – O Uchiha murmurou para si

* * *

– Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi, meus gostos e desgostos não lhes dizem respeito, hobbies... Eu tive um sonho ontem – Kakashi disse desinteressado enquanto se mantinha sentado na grade de proteção do telhado da escola – Agora a rosada – O Jounin assobiou enquanto virava uma página de seu livro

– Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu gosto de... – A garota Haruno deu um pequeno grito ao olhar para Sasuke e Naruto, o Uzumaki se mexeu desconfortável – Eu não gosto da Ino-porco e meus hobbies são jardinagem e cuidar do meu cabelo, meu sonho... – A genin feminina olhou para os dois adolescentes e gritou novamente enquanto corava furiosamente

– Hm... Ok, muito informativo, agora o uke – O Jounin disse preguiçosamente e Sasuke rosnou em resposta – Quer dizer, o Sasuke – Kakashi corrigiu rapidamente ao ver Naruto lhe encarando, o homem de cabelos prateados jurou que viu uma kunai escondida na manga larga do haori do Jinchuuriki.

– Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, meus gostos não lhe importam e eu odeio muito coisa, meu hobby é treinar e sonhos para o futuro, bem, eu não diria que é um sonho e sim uma ambição, ressuscitar meu clã e matar um certo homem – O genin de cabelos negros terminou sombriamente e Naruto tossiu um "Itachi", o que resultou numa cotovelada na costela, cortesia de Uchiha Sasuke.

– Sim, sim, agora o loiro – Kakashi soou visivelmente entediado, o Jounin já conhecia os dois genins masculinos e por causa disso as apresentações não lhe importavam, assim como a garota de família civil, na verdade essa apresentação era apenas um aborrecimento.

– Meu nome é Naruto, eu gosto do Sasu-chan e não gosto de doces, meus hobbies são espiar e constranger Sasu-chan, meu sonho para o futuro é ver Sasu-chan chutar a bunda do cara de rugas porque sem dúvidas Sasu-chan vai ficar muito quente fazendo isso – Naruto disse abrindo um sorriso lascivo e em resposta Sasuke lhe deu um chute, derrubando o Uzumaki da escada e enquanto isso Sakura observava a cena horrorizada.

– Maa deixem para fazer isso no quarto rapazes – Kakashi disse entediado e virou mais uma página de seu livro

* * *

– Como vocês não sabem a onde ele está?! – Sayuri observou como a mãe de Ichimaru exclamou num tom baixo, porém perigoso, era o horário da saída das crianças da creche e somente quando Uchiha-sama apareceu os funcionários notaram o desaparecimento do mais novo herdeiro do clã Uchiha, agora todos os funcionários estavam realmente ferrados.

– U-Uchiha-sama Ichimaru-kun é uma criança bastante agitada, assim como as outras, e por isso acabamos por não notar sua ausência, além disso, nenhum de seus colegas de classe disse que ele estava em falta – A diretora da creche disse num tom receoso, oh como ela estava tão morta por perder o herdeiro Uchiha.

Ao invés de Rin gritar com a diretora como se era de esperar a kunoichi médica deu as costas para ir à busca de seu marido para que pudessem encontrar seu filho, porém uma mão pequena segurou a manga da mulher de cabelos castanhos.

– Uchiha-sama, eu tenho algo importante para dizer a senhora – Sayuri murmurou timidamente, Rin estava pronta para dispensar a criança quando a mesma continuou – É sobre o Ichimaru-kun sumir – Rin se abaixou a altura da criança e olhou esperançosa para ela

– O que tem a me dizer? – A médica perguntou atenta

– Um homem pegou Ichimaru-kun, ele veio da floresta e colocou um pano na boca de Ichimaru-kun e Ichimaru-kun desmaiou, o homem era alto, mas não tanto, tinha o cabelo nos ombros e eles eram claros – A criança disse e Rin memorizou as características que não eram tão definidas

– Você se lembra o que ele vestia? – A kunoichi de cabelos castanhos perguntou ansiosa

– Hm... – Sayuri olhou em volta e viu um Chuunin correndo para entregar uma informação para a outro que estava numa loja de doces a frente – Ele vestia roupas iguais a daquele homem – A menina disse apontando timidamente para os dois shinobis

– Isso só pode significar que... – A voz da diretora morreu de susto – Sayuri, você tem certeza de que não está inventando nada? – A mulher perguntou seriamente, era realmente difícil acreditar no que uma criança de quatro anos dizia

– Eu não estou mentindo, eu nunca mentiria, eu estava com medo de dizer porque eu pensei que o homem mau iria fazer mau pra minha família, mas ele está fazendo mau para Ichimaru-kun então eu decidi contar – A menina respondeu rapidamente e Rin, como uma médica experiente que sabia ler as expressões de uma criança (Principalmente as de Ichimaru quando ele dizia que tinha tomado banho e não tomou) logo percebeu que o que a criança dizia era verdade

– Ela não está mentindo Ayaka-san – Rin disse enquanto se levantava – Se me derem licença, eu tenho que ir atrás do meu filho – A Uchiha disse antes de se virar e saltar pelos os telhados indo em direção a sua casa, ela precisava das habilidades de Naruto

* * *

Enquanto na casa de Rin duas figuras estavam deitadas no sofá.

– Ah... Naruto... Ahhh! – Sasuke gemeu enquanto sentia o garoto maior morder seu pescoço

– Você não faz ideia do quanto me deixa duro ao gemer assim Sasuke – A voz rouca de Naruto soou nos ouvidos do Uchiha que choramingou ao sentir as ereções se roçarem

– Nós... Não devíamos estar... Hmm... Fazendo isso aqui... Ah! – Sasuke disse entre gemidos enquanto sentia Naruto deslizar uma mão pelo seu estômago e apertar seu membro

– E por que não? – O Uzumaki perguntou levemente divertido, o Uchiha abriu os olhos e olhou para os óculos escuros de Naruto, mesmo quando os dois estavam a sós o pervertido não tirava os malditos óculos.

– Porque alguém pode nos pegar seu idiota – O Uchiha de cabelos negros disse rapidamente – E aí vão acabar descobrindo que nós... – A voz de Sasuke sumiu enquanto tentava encontrar uma palavra

– Que nós...? – Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha loira enquanto esperava uma resposta do menor

– Que nós estamos... – Sasuke tentou terminar a frase novamente, porém não conseguiu encontrar uma palavra para definir.

– Que nós estamos nada, é isso que iriam descobrir – Naruto completou perdendo o bom humor – Eles iriam descobrir que você só vem atrás de mim quando seus hormônios falam mais alto, que eu não sou nada além de um passa tempo – O Uzumaki disse amargo ainda apoiado em cima de Sasuke.

– Pare de drama dobe, assim até parece que você é o uke – O Uchiha disse irritado enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no sofá.

– Você sequer pode se chamar de uke, você ainda não deixou que eu entrasse nesse seu rabo apertado – Naruto respondeu enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao do Uchiha – Se bem que eu não me incomodaria se você deixasse agora – O Uzumaki sussurrou esfregando sua ereção na coxa do menor que estremeceu em resposta.

– Eu já disse a você que... – Sasuke iria começar sua palestra quando a porta foi brutalmente aberta

– NARUTO LEVANTE JÁ SUA BUNDA PREGUIÇOSA E... – Rin entrou gritando em casa com tanta pressa que sequer tirou os sapatos, porém o grito da mulher morreu ao ver dois garotos em seu sofá.

– AHH! – Sasuke deu um grito muito Não-Uchiha e chutou Naruto de cima de si

– MERDA! – Naruto reclamou ao bater a cabeça no chão

– Não me digam que estavam fazendo _aquilo_ no meu sofá? – Rin perguntou num baixo e perigoso

– Huh? Não, Sasuke está com medo – Naruto respondeu enquanto se levantava e ajeitava seus óculos.

– Eu vejo... – A Uchiha murmurou desconfiada e em seguida gritou – AGORA VENHA COMIGO UZUMAKI NARUTO! ICHIMARU FOI SEQUESTRADO E PRECISAMOS DE REFORÇOS! – A mulher gritou irritada para o shinobi loiro

– O QUÊ? POR QUE EU?! EU NÃO GOSTO DAQUELE MOLEQUE! – Naruto gritou de volta irritado, enquanto isso Sasuke apenas observava.

– NÃO ME INTERESSA, VOCÊ VAI QUERENDO OU NÃO! SÃO ORDENS DO SANDAIME-SAMA! – Rin mentiu descaradamente e viu o Uzumaki resmungar em resposta

– Eu vou pegar minha Katana... Droga de moleque estúpido – Naruto continuou a reclamar enquanto subia

– E eu? – Sasuke perguntou curioso enquanto se sentava, Ichimaru poderia ser um pau no cu quando queria, porém isso não significava que ele não se preocupava com o pirralho.

– Você não precisa ir, a maioria dos Chuunins já estão atrás dele, assim como Kakashi e Obito, a única razão pela a qual estou chamando Naruto é por causa de seu Kage Bushin – Rin respondeu e em seguida uma grande nuvem de fumaça apareceu.

– TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! – Naruto gritou do telhado e logo em seguida centenas de Narutos se espalharam pelo o vilarejo, a visão em si era um pouco assustadora, era como se inúmeros borrões negros saltassem pelo o vilarejo.

Sasuke viu Rin suspirar aliviada e uniu as finas sobrancelhas em confusão.

– Por que está tão calma se Ichimaru ainda não foi encontrado? – Sasuke questionou curioso

– Porque Naruto nunca falhou em uma missão – A mulher de cabelos castanhos disse antes de seguir para a cozinha

– Mas Naruto só se tornou um shinobi agora... Certo? – Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo

* * *

Numa floresta escura um corpo decapitado jazia caído no chão, uma figura curta demais para ser um adulto pegou o grande pergaminho em suas mãos impedindo que o mesmo se manchasse de sangue, os cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo balançavam suavemente com o vento enquanto a figura colocava o pergaminho em suas costas, dando um suspiro entediado o Jinchuuriki repôs os óculos escuros e com um lenço limpou o sangue de sua Katana.

Ao se virar Naruto viu seu clone segurar a criança inconsciente pacientemente e com passos calmos Naruto caminhou em direção a Ichimaru e levantou sua Katana, com um movimento rápido o Uzumaki a guardou em suas costas e pegou a criança em seus braços, o Jinchuuriki estava pronto para ir embora quando seu clone chamou sua atenção.

– Ei chefe, esqueceu a cabeça – O clone falou enquanto segurava pelos os cabelos a cabeça do chuunin morto

– Incinere o corpo e leve a cabeça a Sarutobi – Naruto resmungou antes de pular em direção a casa de Rin

* * *

Momentos depois os shinobis pararam as buscas quando receberam a notícia de que o pequeno Uchiha estava a salvo.

Obito respirou aliviado.

Rin disse para Sasuke "Eu te disse".

Kakashi dispensou seus cães e parabenizou Naruto.

Naruto assentiu e seguiu sozinho para seu quarto depois de deixar Ichimaru nos braços de Rin.

E quando Ichimaru acordou nada lhe foi contado, ainda era muito cedo para uma criança se traumatizar.

* * *

**N/A:** (1) Deixe-me sobre a importância de Mizuki não saber sobre a fonte por motivos de segurança. Orochimaru é um ninja fugitivo conhecido e não faria importância saberem que ele foi o mandante, porém se soubessem quem é seu espião poderia ser perigoso, pois se fosse pego o mesmo poderia acabar levando os shinobis da folha em direção ao Sannin, então impedindo que Mizuki soubesse quem era o espião era como se cortasse a ponte para chegar ao destino. Ou seja, eles saberiam quem foi o mandante, porém não iriam conseguir chegar até ele.


End file.
